I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to beverage coolers and, in and particular, the present invention is concerned with dispensing beverage coolers. Even more specifically the present invention is related to portable dispensing beer coolers which include a refrigeration unit and a pressurized gas container for providing pressure for dispensing the beverage.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage coolers that are not portable are known. Generally these beverage coolers include a refrigeration unit for cooling the beverage, and a means for installing a fresh container of beverage when a prior container has been exhausted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 516,196; 1,663,683; 1,682,385; 2,130,515; 2,259,852; and 2,774,229 are represented of beverage coolers of this type.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,250,438; 2,259,852; and 2,774,229 illustrate beer coolers for cooling a container of beer and a tapping apparatus for withdrawing beer from the container. The above United States Patents all disclose a hinged door wherein the container is loaded into the cooler through a side top or front opening.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,259,852 and 2,774,229 disclose a source of gas under pressure applied to the beverage container for aiding in dispensing the beverage.
None of the above listed United States Patents disclose the three piece portable beverage dispenser of the present invention.